Powered drivers, both pneumatic and electrical, for manipulation of various types of tools (such as sockets for threaded connectors) are well known. In many applications, such as manipulation of threaded line fittings (i.e., unions or the like) found in all gas or liquid processing or delivery operations and assemblies, correct tightness of the fitting is critical to assure a sound connection and to avoid leakage (which may occur if line fittings are either over or under tightened).
Numerous approaches to gauging the correct tightness of such connectors have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized, with varying degrees of success. Torque requirements for driving large and small fasteners vary such that the same driver often cannot be employed for different fasteners. Moreover, devices and methods for gauging fitting integrity during fitting installation that are used for pneumatic tools are frequently not applicable for electrical drivers and vice versa. Such heretofore known approaches are often not highly accurate and repeatable, and/or are quite expensive computer-based applications of limited utility in the field.
In certain high torque application, reaction torque can be so high that driver components seize. Mechanical driver switching, moreover, has been subject to compromise due to conditions of use (particularly related to moisture or chemical contamination). Finally, heretofore known tools have often relied on a single control technique to assure correct fitting tightness, eschewing backup means. Reliance on the driver's operator for correct fastener securement often leads to fastener failures related to operator error.
A fitting of a specific type (manufacture and/or fitting characteristics and materials) and size has remarkably similar tolerances (range of correct fitting tightness) one fitting to the next and can be manipulated similarly during securement. Tolerances for fittings of different types and sizes, likewise, should be treated differently during field application. Heretofore known drivers have not always made use of such readily quantifiable distinctions. Further improvement of such drivers and driving methods could thus still be utilized.